


No Holds Barred

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Erotic Electrostimulation, Everything is not what it seems..., Gen, Kinky, Knifeplay, Let's be honest, Like quite kinky, Lydia is a bitch, Malia is a total bottom, Master/Pet, Roleplay, Sex Club, Sorry Not Sorry, Theo and Lydia are married, Top Theo Raeken, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: A very married Theo ends up at a sex club. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Married

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm a little fic intended for Day 6 of Maleo Week but I used another part and made this multichapter. Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want me to cheat on my wife with some prostitute at a sex club?" Theo asked with a scoff, crossing his arms as he glared at his bestfriend.
> 
> "First of all, they're not prostitutes. It's not like you're picking them from a corner and slipping them a Benjamin to polish your knob. This is an entirely different experience," Donovan said with a scoff.
> 
> "Yea, how so?"

* * *

"You want me to cheat on my wife with some prostitute at a _sex club?"_ Theo asked with a scoff, crossing his arms as he glared at his bestfriend.

"First of all, they're not prostitutes. It's not like you're picking them from a corner and slipping them a _Benjamin_ to polish your knob. This is an entirely different experience," Donovan said with a scoff.

"Yea, how so?"

"For starters, you pay a membership fee monthly and you can do whatever you want. It's a purely consensual arrangement and you don't even need to sleep with anyone who works there. It can be other members, you can watch, just enjoy a conversation with a beautiful woman who won't call you _puppy_ or get off on telling you she's not in the mood whatever."

"I'm married Donovan. Have been for six years."

" _Six too many,"_ Donovan scoffed rolling his eyes. _"Look,_ Tracy and I go together and it's amazing."

"I can't just pick up and become a member of a sex club," Theo replied, clearly unamused.

"You can go as my guest. If you like it, you can get a membership of your own. Or does Lydia keep your credit cards in her purse next to your balls?"

"Stop trying to bait me."

"Look, there's a girl, you'll like her."

"I'm **MARRIED."**

"You only need to talk to her. She's great."

"I guess a friend would be nice," Theo shrugged.

"Ah, that's the spirit, I'll call ahead and arrange the meet."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked with a pout, sitting on the bed as Theo buttoned his shirt.

_"Out,"_

"Clearly, where?"

"Dinner with a client. Or am I not allowed to do my job anymore either?"

"I make enough to sustain us both so whatever." she scoffed absentmindedly, looking at her long red nails.

"I'll see you a bit later," Theo scoffed kissing her cherry red pout and grabbing his blazer.

* * *

Theo walked into the surprisingly mundane lobby where he was greeted by a pretty Asian girl.

"Hi, how can I assist you Sir?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"My- my friend, he's a member and he thought it'd be a good idea for me to come check this place out."

"Can I have his name please?"

"Donati, _Donovan Donati."_

"Oh, _Don,"_ the girl blushed furiously.

"I take it you know him- sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Kira, and yes. Yours sir?"

"Theo Raeken."

"Can I see some ID? It's protocol."

Theo took out his driver's license and handed it to her. She logged his information and stepped out from behind the desk.

"Right this way," she smirked, gesturing for him to follow her inside. "Mr Donati wanted us to arrange a meeting with Malia. I'm taking you to her."

"She hard to find?" Theo asked, slightly dazed by the acts going on around him.

It was nothing too explicit but he wasn't too sure how comfortable he was with watching older men getting their thighs rubbed by young, flirtatious men and women.

"She doesn't like staying put, but she's hard to miss."

That she was, Theo noticed as he made eye contact with a gorgeous brunette sitting at the bar, nursing a martini.

Her lips were painted in a deep red that matched the skintight dress she wore. His eyes were drawn to the leather band sitting comfortably on her neck before they trailed downwards, past the diamond tennis bracelet adorning her wrist until they reached long, toned legs that seemed to go on for days.

"Malia will take it from here, enjoy your evening," Kira smiled walking off.

"You must be Malia," Theo spoke with a smile.

"Hmm, and who might you be?"

"Theo, I'm a friend of Donovan's."

"Aren't we all," she said, allowing a smirk to play on her lips. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to buy you a drink?"

"You're quite the gentleman. But no, the bar's free to members. And their guests. Now, what's your poison handsome?"

"Scotch, neat."

"Coming up. I hope Kira treated you well."

"Yea, she was nice."

"Nice," Malia scoffed. "I suppose that's true until she's got you gagged with a strapon up your ass," she finished, taking a sip of her martini.

To say Theo was taken aback would be an understatement. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the thought that the sweet girl he'd met was really a domininatrix or that Malia could be so open about it.

"So... You're married?" Malia asked sipping her martini, clearly deviating from the topic of Kira's sexual practices.

"I am."

"Your wife know you're here?"

"She thinks I'm having dinner with a client."

"Ah... Let me guess, she'd freak?"

"Even if she knew I was just here to talk."

" _Talk huh_? Well it's a bit crowded here, let's go somewhere more private," Malia suggested getting up.

"Okay," he nodded, allowing her to grip his hand and lead him down a hallway.

It was quiet to say the least, the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled music from the room out front and Malia's high heels clicking along the tiles. They finally stopped at a door and she pulled out a key.

The room dripped just as much elegance and decadence as the rest of the club. The couches were leather, the carpeting velvet and in the middle of the room, a king sized bed draped in black satin sheets.

Malia lightly pushed him into an arm chair, then a took a seat in the one adjacent to his.

"We'll be able to talk more freely here." Malia smirked.

"Right, uhm... How'd you start working here?'

"My parents own the club," Malia shrugged sipping her martini.

"They- what?"

"Yup," she scoffed. _"Kinky bastards."_

"And they're okay with you-"

_"Sleeping around?"_

"You're their daughter."

"They fuck other people's daughters- and sons- all the time."

"Wow... Okay..."

"They have their vices. What are you into?"

"What?"

"Kinks? What kind?"

"Uhm? Nothing really?"

"Hmmm..... Married right?"

"Right?"

"Based on what Donovan's said about your wife- you'd probably be into kissing my heels... Are you into that?" Malia asked trailing her foot up his leg.

"Uhm..."

"Hmm _puppy?"_ Malia asked lifting her _Louboutin_ higher so she could run her foot along his crotch.

"I uhm... Puppy?"

"Hmm," Malia hummed getting up and running her hand along the edge of his armchair. "When's the last time you had sex Theo?"

"I don't exactly feel comfor-"

"A month? Three months? Six?"

"How is that your business?" Theo scoffed, growing either extremely angered or extremely aroused by Malia's actions.

"I'm curious, are you too much of a gentleman to ask your wife for sex, or just too much of a boy?"

"And that's my cue to leave," Theo scoffed getting up.

"Figures, no wonder your wife treats you like this, you let her. It's sad, total waste." Malia scoffed.

"I'd advise you to stop talking."

"Yea, why don't you come over here and make me?"

"No thanks love, thanks for the drink," Theo scoffed getting up and walking out.

* * *

 

Theo ignored the tightening in his pants the entire car ride home, Malia had been right about his lack of sex. She'd possibly been right about everything else, Theo thought as he walked in and saw Lydia on the couch tapping away on her computer in nothing but a nightie and her wide framed glasses.

"Hey," he smiled walking over.

"Hi," she scoffed not looking up.

"You look cute in those," he grinned kissing her cheek and trailing kisses down her neck.

"I'm busy Theo. Think you can manage to jerk yourself off without my help?" Lydia asked squirming away from his touch.

"What?"

"I'm busy, I need to finish this report so I can get my promotion and-"

"We haven't had sex in months, you know that right."

"Your point?" Lydia replied, still not lifting her eyes from the laptop.

"My point is- don't you find that a little strange?"

"No, my job requires a lot more of me than yours does. I actually have to think critically and crunch numbers, I can't just stand in a court room and look pretty."

"You think that's all my job is?" Theo replied, trying not to raise his voice, but he was growing irritated.

"I mean, isn't it though? You repeat things already known and tell a few lies. Any troublemaker in middle school could do your job sweetie," she replied, this time taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

"You didn't fucking think so when you were stuck as an intern for years and my stupid job kept designer shoes on your feet."

"Well I don't need your money now so if you want me to pay you ba-"

"You're my wife! You treat our relationship as if it's some business arrangement!"

Lydia scoffed and closed the keyboard.

"Sorry I don't pat you on the back and tell you what a good job you did for winning a case, it's your job. What else, hmm, sorry I'm not here to spread my legs for your convenience and tell you what a big dick you have to stroke your ego. I'm busy, not in the mood, that's the way it is, man up and get over it."

"Wow," Theo scoffed. "Good luck with your progress report," he finished, grabbing his keys and walking out.

He knew exactly where he was headed. Back to the air of mystery Malia held, whatever she and Donovan had discussed must have been correct because she was right.

_He needed this._


	2. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wife was missing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. Nothing too kinky. Yet.

* * *

He greeted Kira curtly and walked in, determined to find Malia. It wasn't too hard, she was back at the bar, having a discussion with two particularly older men who were just as mesmerised by her as he was.

He cleared his throat to get their attentions and Malia turned and smiled at him, almost as if she'd expected this to happen.

"Theo, funny seeing you here," she smirked.

"Can we talk?" Theo asked, nearly grinding his teeth from anger.

"Sure, sorry gentlemen, we'll have to finish that story later," Malia smiled getting up and walking with him. "So you wanna talk about the weather or-"

Malia's sarcastic statement was cut off by Theo bracing her against the wall and kissing her deeply.

"I see," she smirked biting her lip. "Follow me puppy."

"Don't call me that."

"Excuse me?" she chuckled opening the door.

" _Don't. Call. Me. That."_

"Something ticked you off huh puppy?" she asked locking the door.

Theo let out a heavy sigh, seething.

"Tell me what happened puppy,"

"I swear to god-"

"Swear what?" Malia asked batting her lashes innocently. "The name is just so fitting though, puppy."

Before Malia had time to properly react, Theo had shoved her face first against the wall.

"I told you not to call me that," he growled in her ear.

"Would you prefer I called you daddy?" Malia grinned, looking over her shoulder.

"Actually darling," Theo grinned letting her go and squeezing her cheeks. "I'd prefer Theo," he finished before releasing her.

Malia didn't answer, instead, she smirked and pulled down the zipper at the front of her dress, slowly revealing her black lingerie to him. He was painfully reminded about the 'situation' in his pants with each second he looked at her.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night, Theo?" Malia asked, batting her long lashes once again.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." he groaned pulling her into a deep kiss.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" she asked lying on the bed, staring up at him innocently.

"I-"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes. "Pull my hair? Bite me, spank me? Just fucking do something okay. Stop over thinking this shit."

"Okay," Theo scoffed taking a seat in the chair facing the bed. "Touch yourself, but keep everything on."

"Yes sir," Malia smirked, trailing her hand up and down her inner thighs.

She traced small circles over her clothed center before slipping her hand into her lace panties and rubbing her clit. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them seductively before slipping them back inside her panties and letting out a small cry of pleasure as she slid them inside her.

Theo watched her toss her head back in pleasure as she touched herself and he couldn't help but stroke himself over his slacks to release some of the tension. Malia took notice of this and smirked at him.

"May I offer you some help?"

"You most certainly can," Theo replied.

Malia withdrew her fingers and sauntered over to Theo before straddling his lap.

"How about a taste?" she asked bringing her fingers to his lips.

Theo grinned and graciously accepted, seductively sucking each finger she offered him until she was squirming on his lap.

"On your knees," he smirked.

"Just a second, since you're not a member I have to use condoms to be sure."

"You don't usually?"

"Most prefer not to.... Members are required to submit regular STD tests."

"By all means, but uhm- think you could crawl?"

"Crawl huh?" Malia grinned "Of course."

Theo was surprised she'd adhered to his request, he'd asked Lydia a few years back and she was incredibly offended. He'd decided not to press the issue as she'd rolled a condom onto his erection and wrapped her lips around him.

It'd been so long since Theo had received a blowjob. His birthday to be exact. Lydia wasn't the biggest fan of giving head but she sure loved receiving it. Malia on the other hand was sucking his dick like her life depended on it. He felt like he was gonna die right there.

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Theo groaned looking down at Malia.

She pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva and him whining internally.

"Don't ask, just tell," she smirked still jacking him off.

"Fuck," he groaned pushing her head back to his dick so he could fuck her mouth.

Yep. Donovan was definitely right Theo thought as he finally got his release. It didn't help much that Malia was looking up at him with freaking innocent eyes as she sucked him through his orgasm. She was definitely going to be the death of him.

"Your wife ever do that for you?" Malia asked with a smirk.

"Well I got a blowjob on my birthday. But she's always preferred receiving head to giving it so no. It wasn't that good."

"Happy to help," she grinned discarding the condom.

"You should let me return the favour," Theo smirked.

"Should I?" Malia asked placing a kiss to his neck.

"I need time to recover," he grinned.

"Still want the clothes on?" Malia grinned standing before him.

"Take them off."

She smirked in response before slowly removing each article of clothing she had left, leaving him to watch her in awe.

"Well, are you coming?" she smirked sitting with her back against the headboard, her legs spread for him.

She was wet he noticed. Really wet, did she get that wet from sucking him off? It was an ego boost like one he hadn't had in years.

"Well?" Malia asked.

"Sorry, was just in awe of how wet your pussy is already."

"I bet you can make it wetter," she replied biting her lip.

"Don't challenge me." Theo chuckled spreading her lips and tracing a figure eight on her clit with his tongue.

Malia let out a moan as Theo continued eating her out. Only a select few male members gave her oral and less than half of them were even remotely as proficient as Theo. She thought she was going to go mad with how he was handling her, and she loved it.

His wife was missing out.


	3. Chill Hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did I agree to coming back here again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get a little heated. Like I've never published anything like this so I do need some criticism. Thank you. I hope you like it.

* * *

"So, how was your night?" Donovan asked with a smirk when he noticed how happy his bestfriend seemed to be.

"I fucked Malia. And I liked it."

"Well good."

"No. _Not good._ I should feel guilty. Instead I went home like I usually do. Saved Lydia's work, shut down her laptop and carried her sleeping ass to our bed."

"Why didn't you sabotage her?"

"She's my wife," Theo scoffed.

"So? Tracy deleted all my case files once. She made copies but-"

"But it was a ploy to get you to be rough with her so you dicked her down in your home office and she squirted all over your notes. _I know. You've told me the story. At least twenty times_."

"Just saying, Lydia doesn't deserve you. Maybe this thing with Malia is what she needs to wise up."

"I cheated on my wife. And I liked it," Theo scoffed.

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught. Don't be so sensitive. Do you think it bothers me that my wife likes grinding pussies with a twenty year old bartender more than she likes sucking my dick? No. Just like it doesn't bother her that I like having my dick sucked by another guy."

"Wait what?" Theo gaped.

 _"Chill hombre_ , I don't wanna suck your dick."

"You honestly think that's what shocked me most in that sentence?" Theo scoffed.

"I'm very heterosexual!"

_"What with your blowjob lips and tight ass jeans?"_

"My jeans are not that tight!"

Theo rolled his eyes in response before letting out a sigh,

"I don't know okay. Malia's great. But Lydia was too at one point."

"Yea when the sex made you forget how much of a snake she really was."

"If I told you I got a membership would you quit shit talking my wife?"

"No way," Donovan chuckled.

"Malia is quite persuasive."

"Don't have to tell me twice. We should go tonight."

"Me- go with you?"

"Obviously we wouldn't hook up."

"The fact that every time I question something you automatically bring up sex between the two of us has me very conflicted."

"Yea whatever. I'll pick you up at eight that way you'll have an alibi in case Lydia somehow remembers you two are married."

* * *

Theo walked into the club with Donovan next to him and instead of walking into the lounge area he'd used the night before, Donovan pulled him down another hallway and Theo could sense this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

For starters, the lighting was red. Yes, red lights, black couches and much more explicit acts going on.

"So this room-"

"They call it the play room."

 _"Play room,"_ Theo scoffed.

"If you're into exhibition, orgies, etc." Donovan shrugged.

"And you know I'm not right?"

"Relax, we're just here to watch."

"Watch. As in watch other people fuck?"

"Yea. It's way less stuffy than the skyboxes."

 _"Skyboxes?"_ Theo gaped.

"Yea, the room's got a two-way mirror in the ceiling, people stay upstairs and watch you get it on. It's a total bore."

"What the actual hell?"

"You'll get used to it in no time," Donovan chuckled, patting Theo on the back before walking over and placing a kiss on someone's lips.

Further inspection would reveal that said person was Tracy and it seemed that she was in the process of receiving oral pleasure from a younger girl who was kneeling between her legs. Theo averted his eyes, causing Tracy to let out a chuckle.

"You can look you know," she shrugged petting the girl's hair.

"You're my bestfriend's wife," Theo scoffed.

"Doesn't bother me," Donovan scoffed sitting in an armchair and watching the entire ordeal.

"Wait," Tracy giggled, "You managed to let him come another night?"

"Better, he's got a membership."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, we could have had dinner to celebrate!"

"Aww and deprive poor Hayden?" Donovan chuckled petting the girl's hair.

"She doesn't mind a little wait," Tracy smirked.

"Uhm.... I'm gonna find Malia...."

"Yea, no. It's Wednesday night. She's busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Doing _whom_ ," Donovan corrected.

"What?"

"Come on," Donovan chuckled. "Luckily most of the old geezers don't have the heart for this stuff so the skybox should be empty," he finished, leading Theo up a flight of stairs.

"So what's going on exactly?"

"Well like every Wednesday this kinky ass guy comes in and fucks her brains out. Weirdly- I think he's friends with her dad."

"Eww?"

"Yea, it's weird. Guy knows how to fuck though."

Theo let out a gasp as he saw Malia naked strung up by her wrists that were bound above her head. Chances are, her feet would have been barely touching the floor had it not been for the high heeled shoes she was wearing. And yea, she was wearing a pair of chocolate brown wolf ears.

It reminded him a bit too much of when he and Lydia thought it'd be funny to go watch _Fifty Shades_ on Valentine's Day just so they could ridicule it on the car ride home. They were supposed to watch the second one, but she wasn't even home on Valentine's Day.

"Are you even listening to me?" Donovan scoffed.

"Huh? Yea. What were you saying?"

"Right, so the guy's like some big arms dealer but is also a total recluse. I've been trying to get a meeting with him so we could talk about the firm maybe being on his payroll but it's damn near impossible. He only seems to talk to Peter or Karin. Also probably fucks them both which is weird because he's fucking their daughter now-"

"The point Donovan?"

"Right, we need his account. It'd be great."

"Well I'll try to see what we can do," Theo shrugged, turning his attention back to Malia.

The man seemed to reach for a toy of sorts and rubbed it against Malia's labia before reaching over and turning the dial on a resistor?

"What is that?"

"Oh that," Donovan grinned. "It's an electrode."

"So he's shocking her pussy?"

"Pretty much. Yea. Electrostimulation is supposed to be really good. I'm always nervous to try it on Tracy because she could like die."

"Die, as in death?"

"Cardiac arrest the whole lot."

"So Malia-"

"Don't worry, guy knows what he's doing," Donovan shrugged, pressing a button allowing Theo to hear what was going on below.

Malia seemed to be enjoying the process judging by the way she squealed whenever he turned the dial a little higher. Her knees seemed to buckle a little when the man licked her incredibly hard nipples and a squeal turned into a shudder when he gave the other one what Theo deemed as a hard twist.

The lighting in the room permitted them to see the glistening of Malia's juices on her inner thighs. It was truly an erotic sight to witness.

The electrode was put aside and Malia's legs were hoisted up and placed around the man's neck so he could lick her juices from her thighs before licking stripes up her pussy.

Theo was envious to say the least. The night before He thought that he was giving her the best she ever had. At least that was how she made him feel.

"I bet you're glad you stopped running now huh little wolf?" The man asked setting her back on her feet and trailing his hand up her pussy.

"Yes sir," Malia gasped, her face clearly demonstrating the pleasure she was experiencing.

"But you wouldn't have stopped if you didn't get caught in my little trap huh?"

"No sir."

"What if I were to cut you free right now?" the man, who had yet to show his face to them- asked trailing a knife up her ribs. "Would you run?"

"Yes," Malia gasped out.

"That's not good pet," he sighed making a tsking noise.

The ropes were cut free and he caught Malia to steady her. The moment was shortlived seeing as though he bent her over, giving Theo a glimpse of her ass, which was adorned with a wolf tail. He knew enough about sex to know that the item was a buttplug. He and Lydia had even used them once upon a time.

"Guess I'll have to make it so you can't run away anymore huh?" he asked bringing his palm down on her ass so an audible smack was heard.

"Yes sir," she nodded eagerly.

"What'll it be my pet? My hand or a paddle?" he asked rubbing her clit from his position.

"Your hand," she moaned.

"Any reason for that pick?"

"Because I love your hands on me. So strong and rough-" Malia gasped out as he smacked the back of her thighs.

"I love my hands on you too. So soft and perfect," he smirked enjoying how his hand print gradually faded from the flesh of Malia's ass.

Theo looked over and saw that Donovan had already a hand in his slacks. No doubt stroking his dick. Theo was insanely hard too. He'd never seen himself as a voyeur but this made him even harder than Malia did the night before.

He turned his attention back to the glass when the smacks and moans stopped. The guy was slowly removing the buttplug from Malia's ass before hoisting one of her legs onto the table and kneeling down behind her. He licked his way from her clit to her ass causing her to hum in pleasure. His tongue lingered by her ass causing her to dig her nails into the table and grind against his face.

"Fuck," Donovan groaned out from beside Theo. "You don't mind if I bring someone up here do you?"

"Uh- no. You do you," Theo shrugged.

"Right. Be right back." Donovan replied zipping up his fly.

The guy undid his belt and dropped his pants. He was commando, interesting, Theo thought. He slid his dick into Malia's- literally- dripping pussy and thrusted steadily while he pushed two lubed up fingers in and out of her ass. Further prepping her no doubt.

"You like me fucking your pussy pet?"

"Yes sir," Malia moaned.

"If I had as little self control as your pathetic kind I'd have bred you already."

"Please breed me," she moaned out.

"It's tempting. Trust me," he scoffed smacking her ass. "But I want to fuck your little ass sore. Until you can't walk. Do you want that little wolf?"

"Yes, please."

He flipped Malia over, laid her on back and pushed into her. His thrusts started slowly at first before picking up. He handed Malia an object, which Theo realised was a small clit vibrator, she placed it against her clit and threw her head back in pleasure, purely content with the level of stimulation she was receiving.

"Okay, meet Amber and Heather," Donovan called, drawing his attention to the scantily clad redhead and the blonde standing in the room. "Girls, this is my friend Theo."

"Hi," Theo replied with a slight grin before glaring at Donovan. The asshole knew he was married. "Can you girls just excuse us a second?" he asked pulling Donovan aside.

"What now?"

"I'm married dumbass!" Theo replied in a hushed yell.

"They don't mind."

"I mind!"

"Theo, I want you to think this decision out clearly," Donovan scoffed, turning Theo's attention to the two girls who appeared to be playing with each other while they watched what was happening below them.

"Are they even legal?" Theo scoffed.

"Peter doesn't hire anyone under the age of eighteen. And he doesn't indulge pedophiles."

"They don't look a day over sixteen."

"They're both over twenty one. But I understand your concern, I was initially weirded out when I saw them in pigtails and little sundresses sitting on Peter's lap."

"Why did I agree to coming back here again?"


	4. French Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Theo have dinner together.

* * *

Theo couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be convinced to fuck Heather up against the reinforced glass as he watched Malia bounce on the guy's lap. Said guy had managed to keep his face concealed the entire time until he tossed his head back in pleasure, Malia clearly milking his orgasm.

Theo almost felt himself go limp at the sight of who it was. Truthfully, he'd have felt better if he did.

"Something wrong?" Heather asked, panting as she brushed her hair from her face.

"That's my uncle," Theo gaped.

"No way. Chris is your uncle?" Amber asked looking up from Donovan's lap.

"Seriously," Donovan groaned, clearly unhappy with his interrupted blowjob.

"Yes," Theo scoffed.

"Wow. He's a great lay."

"Yea, I can see that," Theo scoffed, pulling out.

"Hey," Heather pouted.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

* * *

Theo was sitting at the bar when someone walked by and slid their hand across his back seductively before taking the seat next to him.

"Hey handsome," Malia smirked.

"Uh- Malia- hey," he stuttered.

"You stutter?"

"No. Kinda shaken up actually."

"Okay.... Why?"

"Well-"

"Wait. Don't answer that. I'm starving. I'm gonna buy you dinner," she smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the restaurant portion of the club. That seemed to be open to the public?

She told the host that she'd be having her usual and that she'd like a bottle of red from her father's private collection.

"Anyone can eat here?"

"Not exactly.... I mean we still maintain a certain amount of anonymity but the people here are mainly having their memberships evaluated."

"Evaluated? Is that what I'm doing here?"

"No. I may have sped up your process. Remember you did the blood test last night?"

_"Unorthodox_ but yes."

"Well we like to surprise our patrons. If we find any discrepancies then we can address them before they become full fledged members."

_"Discrepancies?"_ Theo asked, as a waitress brought over a bottle of wine in an ice bucket.

"We want this to be a safe place. We usually try to discern if potential members abuse a particular substance. Dad's had one too many members leave because of intoxicated altercations. It's bad for business. But a little fun is never discouraged," she smirked opening the bottle.

"And my blood?"

"You're clean," Malia smirked. "Did our background checks too. You have a beautiful wife."

"Thank you," he nodded.

"What- no- _not as beautiful as you_?" Malia grinned.

"I sense from your tone that you've heard that phrase one too many times."

"Older men tend to believe that all younger women's legs spread at the utterance of a compliment." she replied rolling her eyes.

"Older men like Chris Argent?"

"Chris was never one to throw compliments around aimlessly. Never asks for any either," Malia shrugged. "How do you know him?" she asked sipping her wine.

"He's my uncle," Theo replied, causing her to choke on her wine.

"I- I'm sorry. _Argentinian Malbec._ Father has a palette for South American wine, and South American women. I'm more partial to French wine."

"And French men?" he asked with a raised brow. "Relax. I'm not judging you or anything. And I rarely saw Chris growing up."

"I take it you were in the skybox, you're curious aren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

_"Okay,"_ Malia scoffed. "I met him when I was eleven. He was dad's friend. I didn't care much for Allison and down right hated his wife. I mean I guess you could say I had a crush. I definitely had a crush. I started befriending Allison so I'd see him more. It's fucked up and I actually started liking her. Still crushed on her dad. After her mom died- we went to college. We weren't roommates but we were still kinda close. Chris- he was speaking at a seminar for gun safety and gun control I went of course, it appeared as though he'd gotten even hotter. He even stopped wearing his wedding ring. We fucked that night. He was easily the best I'd ever had. I'd only ever slept with fratboys, douchebag jocks and annoying hipsters. He apologised the next morning. He felt extremely guilty. I didn't. He told me it couldn't happen again."

"Yet he fucked you in there..."

"I was a bit of a predator. _I'm not exactly proud of myself,_ " Malia replied with a small chuckle. "I- whenever he'd come over I'd make it my business to walk around in next to nothing. I mean I did that normally so my parents weren't exactly shocked. And I'd run my hand up his leg when we had dinner or rub my ass against his crotch then pretend it was an accident."

"Sounds ambitious," Theo smirked.

"He didn't want to seem as if he was taking advantage of me. He was still in love with Victoria, I assured him I wasn't looking for a relationship. And here we are."

"What did your parents say?"

"My dad was pissed- initially but they worked it out."

"Please tell me he didn't fuck Allison to compensate."

"What- no. Eww. You know Allison's into girls."

"Hence why it'd be so disturbing," Theo shrugged.

"My mom's persuasive. Convinced Peter that I could make my own decisions and fuck who I wanted. Plus I think Chris probably just let him top for a little while as a formal apology."

"Chris let Peter top as in they-"

_"Fuck?_ Yup," Malia replied popping the p.

"No offense, but your family is bizarre."

"None taken," Malia grinned. "

The waitress came over and placed two plates in front of them. There was a stuffed cut of meat and vegetables sitting there and Malia smirked.

"It's venison. My favourite."

"Deer?"

"Ever had it?" Malia asked seductively eating a carrot.

"Lydia and I went on this horrible camping trip once. Our guide brought deer jerky," he shrugged.

"Venison is wasted on jerky, have a taste."

Theo shrugged and cut into the meat. He was amazed by the ease with which the meat came apart.

He moved the fork to his mouth and allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"It's good," he smiled.

"I know. Our last chef was horrible at it so daddy actually got me the best venison chef in the country."

"Wow," Theo chuckled.

"Only the best for his princess," Malia smiled.

"I can see- shit," Theo groaned.

"Everything okay?"

"No. Fuck no."

"Uhm...."

"My wife's co-worker is coming this way. I hate the fucking bitch."

"Relax Raeken, I've got this," Malia smirked. _"Sidney,"_ she grinned, looking up at the woman who'd walked over.

"Hi," Sidney smiled back.

"I heard you were looking for me last night. I'm sorry I was busy."

"That's okay," she grinned. "You can make it up to me tomorrow. Your friend can wa- _Theo-"_ Sidney spoke, her flirty tone replaced by nervousness.

"Sidney," Theo nodded, he knew Sidney repeated everything back to Lydia so his whereabouts were definitely about to be found out.

"You two know each other?" Malia asked looking up.

Damn, she was a pretty good liar, Theo thought as he noticed the confusion mar her features.

"I work with Theo's wife."

"Yea, Sidney and Lydia are pretty close," Theo smiled.

"Ah," Malia nodded. "Theo's a legal consultant for the company."

"Not yet remember," Theo chuckled.

"I think your firm would benefit greatly from this."

"I agree Miss Hale but like I said- I need to discuss it further with your father and my partner."

"I see you guys are busy," Sidney smiled lightly. "Cya tomorrow Malia," she grinned walking out.

_"Legal consultant?"_ Theo scoffed.

"Better than saying- _he was fucking me all night yesterday which is why you couldn't find me._ "

"You sleep with her?" Theo asked.

"She's- she's dealing with some stuff."

"Isn't she engaged? To a guy? Is she bi?"

"Not exactly," Malia scoffed sipping her wine.

"Uhm.... I know sexuality is supposed to be a spectrum but she has no chemistry with that guy whatsoever."

"Not my place to say. But she does have a few sessions with my mom. _Counselling sessions."_

"Your mom's-"

_"A_ _therapist._ But her speciality is sexology."

"Wow," Theo chuckled. "Is her practice upstairs?"

"Across the street actually," Malia chuckled. "You should see her sometime."

"I'll pass, you're enough therapy for me," Theo smirked.

"Oh stop it," Malia grinned. "I mean it. I'm too sensitive to do anything more."

"What- is this turning you on?"

"Maybe a little.... You're sexy."

"Not as sexy as you," Theo grinned.

Malia scoffed and tossed the wine cork at him, which caused him to laugh and return to his venison, smirking and enjoying her company.


	5. My Family is Bizarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo meets Malia's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Late AF. Filler chapter. Lydia in next chapter.
> 
> And yes- I spell her name Karin because we pronounce Corrine differently here and Karin is so much edgier and cooler.

* * *

Malia and Theo were splitting some chocolatey dessert when someone cleared their throat from above them.

"Mother," Malia greeted curtly, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that in public?" The tan woman asked pulling up a chair and sitting at their table.

It was painfully obvious the woman was Malia's mother, from the identical brown eyes to the matching long brown hair, there was no mistaking it.

"Ever since I turned twelve. Yes," Malia replied rolling her eyes.

"Who's your friend?"

"Theo, Theo Raeken. He's Donovan's partner."

"Ah," she mused. "I've always thought it was awfully ambitious of you two to open your own firm straight out of law school. How's it been?"

"Pretty good, but that probably has more to do with the fact that my mom had a lot of connections."

"That's good to hear, so Theo-"

"Mom, he's married." Malia scoffed, knowing that it was only a matter of time before her mother tried to set her up with him.

" _Trouble in paradise?_ " the older woman asked, taking Malia's wine glass.

"Was there a particular reason you came over here mom?"

"I just thought you'd be getting back in saddle and settling down."

"I don't know anything about a saddle but I just got done with a _substantial_ amount of riding," Malia smirked forking a strawberry into her mouth.

"You're your father's daughter for sure," the older woman commented with a smirk before turning her attention to Theo. "So, I know your firm deals with a whole host of cases but Donovan was mentioning to me how you're more corporate focused- that true?"

"That was my major yes. I mean- Criminal Justice cases were more prevalent so I helped Donovan out with the workload but I've managed to have a few corporate cases."

"And you did marvelously from what I've heard."

"Mom- what's this about?" Malia asked with a scoff.

"Your father and I looking to switch firms. Our current one doesn't quite appeal to our interests. What'd you say Theo? Would you be up for it?"

"It's funny you mention that- my wife may under the impression that I'm a legal consultant for this firm...."

"What a coincidence," Karin smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Malia sighed, "Go now?"

"Wow, sixteen hours of natural labour and this is the treatment I get," Karin sighed dramatic.

"Mom, you started getting high on the way to the hospital," Malia replied rolling her eyes.

"It was all natural," she shrugged in response.

"Bye mom," Malia smirked.

"Bye sweetheart. And I'll talk this over with your father."

Theo let out a chuckle as the older woman left.

"I know, my family is bizarre," Malia sighed.

"Your mom is hot was what I was going to say actually."

"She has a thing for younger men- and women- so she'd be glad to hear that."

"And you're fine with that? Your parents having such an open relationship?"

"They love each other. And me. But they also can't stand each other. So if sleeping around keeps them happy and together- I'm fine."

"If it were my parents- I'd die."

"I always knew," Malia shrugged. "It's hard. But you know, I was used to it."

"What like, as a kid?"

"Yup." Malia replied popping the p. "Like I said, my family is bizarre," she grinned.

* * *

Long after Theo had left, Malia sat at the bar, nursing a martini and entertaining guests here and there. She was approached by her mother once again but she tell that the woman was wearing her business face this time.

"Is there something you need?" Malia asked the older woman.

"Nothing much, you've already started what I need you to do."

"Which is?"

"To show Mr Raeken as much hospitality as you can."

"You mean like I show Chris Argent and your other business partners?" Malia scoffed.

"Even more so. I don't doubt your ability to keep men happy, but he needs to trust you and confide in you," Karin explained, fiddling with Malia's hair.

"Why?"

"So we won't have to have any surprises like we just did with our last firm."

"What happened?" Malia inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over," Karin smiled stroking Malia's cheek and placing a kiss to her temple. "Go home. Get some rest."

"Yes mom." Malia nodded.


	6. My Little Energiser Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you trying to accomplish here mom? He's not going to leave his wife for me just like none of the men in club would."
> 
> "You underestimate yourself sweet girl...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Thydia smut. Intentionally awkward.

* * *

Theo woke up Saturday morning to the smell of coffee and was extremely puzzled. Upon investigation, he found Lydia in the kitchen, wearing his work shirt, pouring herself a cup of said coffee. She hadn't made coffee in over a year.

 _"Morning,"_ he spoke cautiously.

"Morning," Lydia smirked walking over and tipping to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, I'm great. You?"

"Really great...."

"Good. I made breakfast."

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"I'm celebrating," Lydia chuckled. "Sidney told me you landed a big deal," she continued, sipping her coffee.

"Uhm, yea..."

_"Sex club?"_

"That a problem?"

"No. I'm proud."

"That so?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"Huh huh," Lydia replied biting her lip and unbuttoning her shirt.

"I see that," he grinned, tilting his head to the side as he took in her naked form.

She and Malia couldn't have been more different, Theo thought. Lydia's curves were softer, her breasts were larger, she was shorter, her skin paler, her hair and eyes lighter. They were so different yet equally beautiful in his eyes. That should have been an issue right? He shouldn't have found any woman more beautiful than his wife. Before Malia he wouldn't have. What was happening with him?

"What? Just gonna stand there?" Lydia asked, raking her nails down his bare abs and sliding her hand into his grey sweatpants.

"Hmm..." Theo mused, fiddling with a strand of Lydia's hair before pulling her to kiss him roughly.

It was strange to him that he found the idea of sex with his wife strange, but nonetheless, he lifted her and pinned her to wall, kissing her neck as he rubbed her clit.

"No hickies!" Lydia squeaked.

"Why not?" Theo whispered huskily into her ear.

"People will see," she whined.

"Think they'll see here?" he asked tracing a line along her pelvic bone.

"No," Lydia whined.

"Thought so," he smirked hoisting her legs up onto his shoulders.

He licked at her until she was squirming and squealing out commands.

"Faster, faster, you're gonna make me come. Fuck- don't stop," she squealed grabbing his hair.

Theo smirked and laid her face down on the island, hoisting one of her legs up and as he was about to slide into her- she stopped him.

"Do you have a condom?"

"A condom?" he scoffed.

"Yea," she shrugged.

"I'm your husband not some random guy."

"Oh... Uhm. Yea, sure." she nodded.

"You're on the pill aren't you?"

"I am. You can fuck me now."

"Actually, I'm going to be late for my meeting. I'll make it up to you later...."

_"Theo-"_

"Be home for dinner okay?"

"Okay," Lydia sighed.

* * *

Theo let out a groan as Malia continued to ride him. Her dress was bunched up around her waist and the sleeves pulled down, exposing her breasts to him. They were going to be late and he really wanted to make a good impression on her father but who was he to argue with Malia, especially when she looked as good as she did.

She panted and climbed off of him, a sheen of sweat covering her exposed chest.

"I thought you said we were having a quickie," Theo scoffed glancing at his watch.

"Twenty minutes is quick for me. You should know this," she panted, grinning up at him.

"Right, _my little energiser bunny,"_ he chuckled pulling her head to his and kissing her temple.

"We should go see my dad now. He's impatient, but hedonistic so he shouldn't be too annoyed that you stopped to have a romp with me."

"His fault for having such a beautiful daughter."

"Your fault for looking so good in a suit," Malia smirked getting up and adjusting her dress.

"You're gonna be the death of me woman," Theo groaned from his place on the bed.

"There's worse ways to go," Malia grinned, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're right about that," he sighed getting up and adjusting his pants and boxers.

Malia was so eager for him that she didn't bother getting him undressed totally, he'd never seen that urgency from Lydia ever so he loved that.

"Come on let's go to dad's office."

* * *

Theo stepped into Peter's office and noticed how it was filled entirely with mid century furniture. A complete deviation from the decadence the rest of the house exuded.

"Like it?" a male voice asked, politely.

"Yea, it's very nice," Theo nodded, just as politely.

"I designed it myself. It's my own space you know. The wife wouldn't let me decorate the whole house like this. Happy wife happy life."

"Don't I know it." Theo scoffed.

"That's right, my wife mentioned you're married. Condolences," Peter grinned.

_"Ditto."_

"So, I've been looking over your cases and I'm impressed."

"I'm glad to hear that Mr Hale," Theo smirked.

"Please, call me Peter. Can I get you a drink?"

* * *

Malia sat out by the pool, her feet in the cool water, a magarita resting on the warm ledge next to her when she felt a presence looming behind her.

"Must you always sneak up on me mother?"

"You should be more attentive darling."

"What is it this time? I welcomed Theo like you'd asked."

"How was it?"

"How was what- the sex?"

"Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy him?"

"He was amazing as always. But still very much married mother," Malia scoffed sipping her magarita.

"Well yes, but he won't be for long mija, especially if he keeps blowing his wife off to spend time with you."

"What are you trying to accomplish here mom? He's not going to leave his wife for me just like none of the men at the club would."

"You underestimate yourself sweet girl, I've had to convince many men- and a few women- not to leave their partners in the hopes of acquiring your hand. Even Chris Argent seems nearly smitten with you."

"Well that's awfully convenient for you isn't it?" Malia sneered. "His guns keep everyone in line and all I need to do is giggle a little bit. Lemme know when you want me to fuck a warlord or two and maybe you'll have a shot at world domination."

"Mija you know everything you do you do off of your own free will. I don't force you to do anything."

"No, you don't. You just make it far less enjoyable by making it all about business. It feels like a chore sometimes mom."

Karin sighed and stroked Malia's cheek,

"I'm sorry mija. I'm sorry you feel this way, but this club is really how your father and I survive. You know that right?"

"I do," Malia sighed. "Just- stop hovering so much?"

"That can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1- stydia how cringy was it? The smut.... But how was the chapter?


	7. Vegan Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you going?" Lydia whined as Theo detached himself from her.
> 
> "I have dinner with a client tonight."
> 
> "A very sexy client with shiny hair and long legs."
> 
> "What?" "I met Malia at the supermarket earlier."
> 
> "Oh did you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. There's no vegan pussy in this but I thought it'd be an interesting title. I finished this a while back but lack of feedback had me feeling meh.

* * *

Malia walked through out the supermarket, ticking items off of the list of groceries her mother had given her for the dinner they had planned for later. She was going to have Theo over and actually cook for once, needless to say- everything had to be perfect.

Walking over to the eggplants, Malia stared at them with a puzzled look on her face. What constituted a good eggplant anyway? _Length? Girth?_ Why were there only phallic shaped vegetables on this list? How could she tell whether or not the eggplants were fresh and decent? She'd only ever really shopped for pasta and eggs and pasta had an expiry date while eggs- well you knew when eggs went bad.

"Honestly- fuck these fucking organic sex toys." Malia scoffed, eliciting a giggle from someone behind her.

  
"I suppose they have gotten a bad rep in recent years," a beautiful ginger replied.

"Look at them- they're begging to wreck vegan pussy," Malia scoffed holding up a particularly well endowed one.

"That looks more dangerous than pleasurable if you ask me."

"Yea, you're probably right." Malia grinned.

She was positive she'd seen the woman somewhere before, something about her was so familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"I'm Lydia," the ginger greeted, extending her hand.

"Malia," Malia smiled in response.

"So- _Malia,_ you've clearly never bought an eggplant in your life, why the change?"

"I'm having a guy over for dinner. My mom gave me a list."

" _Hot date_?"

"Nothing so romantic I'm afraid. I mean- he's hot, but it's not a date. More business. Speak of the devil," Malia chuckled as Theo's name and picture popped up on the caller ID.

Lydia had seen who was calling and let out a bitter scoff whilst glaring at the brunette before her, taking in her conversation.

" _Yes, eight pm sharp. No you don't need to bring anything- but yes I'll accept dessert. We both know I can't bake for shit and it's a miracle I managed to offer to cook. You know I have wine covered. Just take your ass over and don't be late. Yep, cya later tonight. Bye,_ " Malia smiled hanging up the phone.

"My husband calls you?" Lydia asked with her arms crossed.

 _"Husband?"_ Malia asked, now knowing fully well who this woman was but playing dumb.

 _"Theodore,"_ Lydia scoffed pointing to her phone.

"OH! _Lydia,_ that's why you look so familiar," Malia grinned, playing up her realisation. "I've heard so much about you."

"Whereas I've heard virtually nothing about you. Why is Theo calling you?"

"He's having dinner at my parents' house later, they asked me to play host."

"So he's having dinner with you?" Lydia sneered, suddenly aware of the brunette's long legs and model figure, highlighted by the thigh high boots and denim cut offs she was wearing.

"He does business with my father, I'm just cooking tonight. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure.... It was nice meeting you Malia." Lydia smiled pushing her shopping cart away.

* * *

Upon crossing the threshold Lydia dropped the shopping bags she was carrying and rushed over to Theo, climbing onto his lap as she kissed him.

"What's going on here?" Theo asked looking confused.

"Missed you," Lydia scoffed sneaking a hand into sweatpants and rubbing him.

"You only went grocery shopping," he grinned picking her up.

"I should go grocery shopping more often then," she smirked kissing his neck as he carried her up the stairs.

"Can't argue there," he chuckled using his foot to shut the bedroom door.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lydia whined as Theo detached himself from her.

"I have dinner with a client tonight."

"A very sexy client with shiny hair and long legs."

"What?" "I met Malia at the supermarket earlier."

"Oh did you?"

"She's more attractive than your usual clients."

"You should see her parents," Theo chuckled.

"That an invitation?"

"I uh-"

"You what? Are having private dinner with the sex kitten?"

"It's not like that."

"Then why can't I come?"

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"Then it's settled. I'll go shower and pick a dress."

Theo shot Malia a quick text informing her of the current situation, to which she replied saying it would be no problem, but something told him otherwise. He was actually hoping for the alone time since she'd taken him up on his bet to cook for him. But there would be other times.

* * *

Lydia had decided they should colour coordinate their outfits and hence picked out a green tie that matched her dress and brought out his eyes.

_He hated ties._

But still they stood on the threshold of the Hale's home carrying a store bought chocolate cake and ringing the doorbell.

"Isn't someone gonna come get the door?" Lydia scoffed.

"It's a pretty big house, takes time," Theo shrugged.

"I suppose you'd know."

"I've been here before."

"I bet," Lydia sneered before putting on a fake smile as the door opened.

"Lydia, so nice to see you again," Malia greeted animatedly, placing a kiss on the shorter woman's cheek.

"You too," Lydia replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Theodore," Malia smiled, "nice tie," she continued, giving him a hug.

"Lydia picked it out."

"Well she has excellent taste," Malia smiled before whispering, "If you're lucky one day I'll let you tie me up with it."

Theo pulled back from the hug with a grin that he tried to hide from Lydia but found himself unable to.

"Well, come on in," Malia smiled. "Mommy and daddy are on the patio already, helping themselves to the wine."

"South American?" Theo asked with a grin.

"They actually felt like trying something from down under tonight."

"The wine or their company?" Theo asked with a raised brow.

"Good one," Malia smirked, not answering him but continuing to lead them out to the back.

Theo saw Lydia taking in the furniture and could already hear her nagging him about getting a bigger more lavish house, despite her desire to not have children. After all, he'd heard her complain her about their house for years, nothing was ever right and everything had to be more extravagant than their neighbour's. He'd longed for the days when they lived in a studio apartment in Boston.

"And daddy set the table so he's quite proud of himself," Theo heard Malia utter, her voice pulling him from his trance.

"Well it's a lovely table Peter," Theo replied.

"See, Theodore appreciates my artistry. And this gorgeous lady must be your wife," Peter spoke standing up and taking Lydia's hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Daddy, this is Lydia. Lydia, my dad Peter and my mom Karin," Malia continued with a smile.

Theo had never seen her or anyone smile that much and he had to wonder if her smile was painted on.

Not that he had an issue with that, she had a beautiful smile, the result of several years of intensive dental work he'd found out upon his last visit to their house when he'd seen her school photo on display in the foyer.

"So Theodore, why have we never seen this gorgeous specimen of yours?" Karin asked, sipping her pinot noir.

"My gorgeous specimen over here is quite a workaholic," Theo grinned.

"Hey, those bills aren't gonna pay themselves."

"They never did," Theo scoffed. "Not that you'd know."

Malia sensed the tension and let out a small chuckle.

"I'm going to go get our dinner."

"I'll help you," Theo shrugged.

"Nonsense, you're a guest."

"I insist," Theo scoffed getting up and gesturing for Malia to lead the way.

As soon as they were inside the kitchen and out of earshot Theo braced Malia against the wall and instigated a heated kiss.

"Theo what are you doing your wife is right outside," Malia scoffed pulling back.

"She just makes me so mad sometimes. She hasn't paid a fucking bill in her life. I mean she just recently started paying her credit card bills and that's only because she's petty and got her own when I spoke to her about maxing mine out."

"It's just an expression Theo," Malia sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"And how about her crashing our dinner tonight?"

"She's claiming her territory, _classic move."_

  
"Yea because that's all I am to her. She had to see you at the supermarket in order to finally fuck me."

  
"You had sex?" Malia asked curiously.

  
_"A lot_ of sex," Theo scoffed.

  
"Glad to be of assistance, we should get back."

  
"We should do this again sometime. Alone."

  
"Let's get through this night first then we'll talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thydia or Maleo....


End file.
